NADA DE NADA
by kelaila
Summary: este es un songfic del anime vampire knight sobre kaname y zero, es yaoi asi que abstengasen el que no le guste este genero, espero les guste aunque sea corto.


**Quisiera cantarte, una canción que te enamore de mi**

**Te diga qué siento, te diga quién soy**

**Y cuánto te haré feliz**

Un día mas que me levanto con la sensación de que la persona que tengo a mi lado no es la correcta y que la que mi corazón anhela no está a mi lado todo por mis propios errores, si tan solo yo kaname kuran no hubiera puesto cuidado de ese bello ángel que robo mi corazón y hubiera seguido el plan original de seguro hoy en día no estuviera en estos predicamentos, yuki es una buena chica, ya no la veo como mi futura esposa, si no como lo que debería haber sido desde el principio, mi hermana.

Arriesgue todo por salvarla a ella, sin fijarme que en el proceso estaba haciéndole daño a la una persona que robo mi corazón sin proponérselo, ese arrogante y orgulloso cazador zero kiryuu.

**Que fueran las caricias, que yo quisiera darte**

**Que fueran las palabras, que no me animo a decirte**

**Que más o menos sonarían así.**

Te observo desde la ventana de mi habitación haciendo tus rondas como de costumbre y en mi pecho va creciendo una necesidad de saber como sabrá tu piel y como será tocar esos labio con los míos en un profundo beso lleno de amor que es lo que ahora solo siento por ti, pero tú con tu forma de ser hacia mí siempre me rechazas y me miras de una forma que hiere mi corazón, aun que se que yo me lo merezco por usarte como una ficha mas de ese juego estúpido que yo mismo cree, pero ahora me arrepiento de todo el daño que te hice. Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuanta a tiempo de lo que sentía por ti hubiera parado todo con tal de no hacerte daño mas del que ya has recibido en la vida y seguro la que no estaría conmigo en este momento seria mi querida hermana, y aun así lo que más deseo es tenerte aquí con migo.

**No existe nada que me dé**

**Ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das**

**Cuando descubres mi mirada**

Desearía tanto amanecer todos los días a tu lado, tocando tu piel, hacerte el amor y oírte gemir mi nombre, pero sé que no puede ser y ahora me arrepiento de todos mis malos tratos contigo. Me hubiera gustado tanto que tus miradas de odio se convirtieran en amor, un infinito e inmenso amor solo para mí y así poder estar contigo sin ningún obstáculo, aunque tengo decidido dar el todo por ti no sé como reaccionaras ante lo que planeo hacerte hoy mi bello cazador. Quien lo diría que un pura sangre se enamoraría del más terco cazador que hay y que me trajeras a mi vida un nuevo rallo de luz para tanta soledad que ha sido mi vida.

**No cambiaria ni loco tu sonrisa,**

**Por todo el mundo**

**Por nada de nada**

Te veo de nuevo haciendo tu trabajo como prefecto ahora tratando de que todas esas chicas no se abalancen asía mis compañeros y asía mí, me gusta verte como las fulminas con tu mirada, pero luego ardo de celos cuando te miro sonreírle a ese compañero tuyo, kaito, no puedo comprender como esa persona te puede sacar una de la hermosas sonrisas cuando ni siquiera con yuki lo harías. Trato de contener mis celos para que mis compañeros no se den cuenta de lo que siento por ti y no es porque me dé pena de que se den cuenta de a quien verdadera mente amo, no es eso, es solo que aun no es tiempo de que lo sepan, no al menos hasta que obtenga un sí de tu parte y aceptes que seas mi amante para el resto de nuestras vidas y así tus sonrisas serian solo para mí.

**Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo**

**Y todo lo que pido a Dios**

**Te esperaría aquí con paciencia**

Me escapo de las clases para poder interceptarte en la ala oeste donde percibo tu aroma, se que ya me has sentido y te pones alerta para cuando llego contigo, lo que tú no esperabas era que yo me acercara a ti para abrazarte y decirte al oído todo lo que siento por ti y cuanto me duele tu indiferencia. Noto como te pones nervioso cuando te lo digo y como tratas de alejarte de mí, pero yo te aprieto mas con todas mis fuerzas y te vuelvo a repetir lo que me haces sentir y cuanto deseo tu perdón, siento como dejas de oponerte a mi abrazo y te tranquilizas un poco mas lo cual aprovecho para ponerme frente a tu rostro y darte un beso con el cual transmito lo que acabo de confesarte, lo que más me gusto fue que no te opusieras a ello, me separo después de unos minutos sin quererlo hacer y te digo que te esperaría hasta que decidieras que hacer con lo que te acabo de decir, no me importa esperar siempre te esperare con paciencia, porque al final siento que vendrás a mí.

**No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,**

**Por todo el mundo**

**Por nada de nada**

Me alejo de ti y tú te quedas en el mismo lugar que te encontré, no mueves ni un musculo y me miras muy confundido, lo sé porque al pasar el tiempo he sabido distinguir cada una de tus miradas, cuando sufres, cuando estas feliz, cuando te entregas de verdad y con pasión. Vuelvo a mis clases no sin antes darte a entender que lo que acababa de pasar no era mentiras y que cada una de mis palabras son verdaderas. Sé que no puedes confiar aun en mí pero yo te demostrare que por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa aunque tenga que dejar mi vida en ello, porque sin ti mi vida no es vida.

**Quisiera cantarte, una canción que fuera sólo de ti**

**Que con las palabras, de los demás, no se pueda confundir**

Ya han pasado dos días desde que te declare mi amor pero también van dos días que no te he podido ver, ¿donde estas zero?, no quiero ir donde el director Cross, pues no quiero levantar sospechas, tampoco te he visto haciendo guardia como siempre, me pregunto si estarás en una misión y de solo pensarlo me da miedo que salgas lastimado. Tampoco quiero pensar que te escondes de mi, aunque sé que ese no es el zero que conozco, el que fue capaz de enfrentarme en el pasado para salvar a yuki y tampoco para recibir mis ordenes, seguro todo eso fue lo que más me atrajo de ti, desearía tanto que tu creyeras en mis palabras, en todo lo que te dije ese día, todo fue verdad y me encantaría demostrártelo si tu quisieras.

**Quisiera que te hiciera, volar alto en el cielo**

**Para que desde allí vieras qué pequeño se hace el mundo**

**Si solo estamos juntos, tú y yo**

Una noche mas y sigo esperando por ti, aunque sé que te dije que tendría paciencia pero el no saber de ti me vuelve loco, pero siento que ya no tendré que esperar más. Te veo que estas en mi balcón esperando a que te habrá y cuando lo hago no puedo soportar más y te vuelvo a besarte pero esta vez tus besos son más apasionados lo cual me dice que estas dispuesto a estar conmigo, te llevo entre mis brazos hacia mi cama y tu no opones resistencia.

Te voy quitando de apoco tu ropa y beso cada centímetro de tu piel, oigo como comienzas a gemir y eso me descontrola mas, tanto que no aguanto más y lo único que pienso es poseer el cuerpo que ahora se encuentra bajo de mi, hacerte tocar el cielo con las manos hasta que caigamos rendidos de la muestra de amor que compartimos, en esta noche, que solo nos pertenezcamos tu y yo, que el mundo se desvanezca con cada caricia, con cada rose, son cada beso que nos damos hasta el amanecer.

**No existe nada que me dé**

**Ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das**

**Cuando descubro tu mirada**

**No cambiaría ni loco tu sonrisa,**

**Por todo el mundo**

**Por nada de nada**

Despierto poco a poco y siento que a mi lado se encuentra el cuerpo de alguien más, volteo para cerciorarme de quién es ese cuerpo que despliega una aroma intoxicarte que embriaga cada sentido y me vuelve loco, cuando al fin lo veo no puedo contener mi aire, siento que es un sueño, que la vida por fin me dé la oportunidad de despertar al lado de la persona que tanto amo, el cual ha robado mis sueños en los últimos días, me acerco y le doy un beso el cual no tarda en responderme y yo solo puedo sentir como el aire me hace falta, pero no quiero separarme, no quiero abrir mis ojos y ver que todo ha sido un dulce sueño, pero en un momento siento que el ya no me besa, cuando abro mis ojos observo el mejor paisaje de todos, mi zero total mente ruborizado y aun con los ojos serrados, esa imagen solo hizo que lo deseara mas y no tarde en volver en compartir sus besos y caricias, el no daba resistencia alguna, solo podía ir sus gemidos y cuando al fin llegamos a nuestro final solo podía oír un te amo, esa palabra que tanto deseaba escuchar de sus labios.

**Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo**

**Y todo lo que pido a Dios**

**Te esperaría aquí con paciencia**

**No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,**

**Por todo el mundo**

**Por nada de nada**

Cuando me preparaba para iniciar clases siento como zero me abraza por atrás para luego darme media vuelta y darme un beso que me derrite, ciento como me dirige asía la cama, me encanta la iniciativa que muestra zero pero en ese preciso momento alguien nos interrumpió. Cuando volteamos a ver quién era nos sorprendimos mucho, pues era yuki la que se encontraba como en estado de shock, creíamos que ella saldría corriendo o empezaría a llorar pero no fue así, simplemente se abalanzo asía nosotros y nos dio un gran abrazo, no comprendimos nada hasta que ella nos dijo con una gran sonrisa que nos quería mucho a los dos y lo único que quería era nuestra felicidad, y si zero era mi felicidad pues ella también era feliz.

**No cambiaría ni loco tu sonrisa,**

**Por todo el mundo**

**Por nada de nada**

**Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo**

**Y todo lo que pido a Dios**

**Te esperaría aquí con paciencia**

**No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,**

**Por todo el mundo**

**Por nada de nada**

Ya han pasado 3 años desde eso, y cada día que despierto viendo la mirada y la sonrisa de zero siento que no necesito nada mas, que lo tengo todo y no cambiara nada de nada ya que gracias a como se dieron las cosas mi bello ángel y yo tenemos una familia feliz, lo amo y sé que él me ama, y la mejor prueba de ello son estos años de felicidad y los que nos esperan en la eternidad.

**FIN.**


End file.
